


Love Gone to Waste

by PattRose



Series: Robert Cray Band Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established couple, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic, evil carolyn, song lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are fighting and Blair wonders if their love has gone to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Gone to Waste

Love Gone to Waste  
By Patt

 

Notes: I’m doing a collection of stories from the titles of Robert Cray Band’s CD, Take Your Shoes Off. It came out in 1999 and I still listen to it nightly. I’m going to try it, anyhow. We’ll see how it goes. 

 

Summary: Jim and Blair are fighting and Blair wonders if their love has gone to waste. 

Word Count: 1258  
Warnings: Angst and romance. Evil Carolyn.  
Genre: Established Couple Slash  
Rating: Teen

 

“You’re making a bigger thing out of this then you need to, Chief.”

“Easy for you to say, I’m not meeting my ex for the evening and blowing my boyfriend off,” Blair growled. 

“Carolyn rarely comes into town anymore and when she asked me to dinner, I didn’t know it was going to bother you so much,” Jim explained. 

Blair started pacing again and said, “And then once you found out I was upset, you didn’t care. You’re still going.”

“Blair, what do you want? Do you want me to cancel?” Jim almost shouted. 

“Yes.”

Jim sighed and said, “Well, I’m not. It’s time to grow up, Chief.”

“She has a thing for you,” Blair assured him. 

Jim started laughing and said, “If she had a thing for me, I don’t think she would live in San Francisco. Stop being so dramatic. Don’t be mad, babe,” Jim pleaded. 

“Fuck you. Go on your date,” Blair said and walked off into his old room. 

Jim yelled after his lover, “It’s not a date. It’s dinner between me and Carolyn, as friends.”

“Keep telling yourself that, man.” The door slammed and Jim walked out the front door, slamming it. 

Jim couldn’t believe how unreasonable Blair was sometimes. In fact, sometimes Jim felt like he was twenty years older than Blair. He was very immature. Jim was determined to have a good time and not let Blair ruin his evening with Carolyn. He hadn’t seen her in almost a year. Jim always liked her, even when he didn’t love her. Or maybe he loved her and didn’t always like her. Jim wasn’t sure about that. _Okay, maybe Blair has some call to be jealous._

He drove to the hotel that they were meeting at with a frown on his face. _Damn it, he’s ruining my good mood._

~~~~~~~~~~

Why did Jim always have to fight about Carolyn? Why couldn’t he see that she had a thing for him? He was so stubborn sometimes. Blair cleaned up the office, that used to be his room and thought about moving back into said room, but that broke his heart. Blair was just going to have to trust Jim. Jim wouldn’t fuck around on him, he did know that much.

Blair walked out and turned on the stereo and put his favorite CD into the CD player and looked very sad when the song started to play. He loved Robert Cray Band. He and Jim both loved this CD. Very bluesy and nice sounding. Too bad the first song was exactly what they were going through right now. Love Gone to Waste was so sad and this made Blair sad. Jim didn’t see it, but their love was gone to waste. He was spending time with Carolyn instead of with him. _Doesn’t he know how much it hurts me?_

Blair grabbed clean sheets and went upstairs to change all the bedding. He was going to keep busy if it killed him. If Jim was blind, Blair was just going to have to wait for him to come to his senses? Blair was pretty sure that Jim loved him as much as he did, Jim. _Damn it, now, he’s got me doubting our love for each other._

No, he was pretty sure of their love for each other. _Just make the bed already._

~~~~~~~~~~

“Jimmy, you are a sight for sore eyes,” Carolyn said as she pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on his lips.

“Carolyn, you know, I’m with Blair now. I wouldn’t have come if you wanted something more out of this then dinner,” Jim explained, feeling somewhat foolish because Blair was right again. He could tell from the kiss that she wanted a lot more than dinner. 

“Your not dead, Jimmy. And I just want some of the love that we used to have years ago. I’m not asking for anything more than that. He gets you all the time, I only see you once a year. Remember last year, it was like for old time’s sake, right? We’ll have dinner first.”

“I’m sorry, Carolyn, it’s not like that anymore. I’m not the same person that you met here last year. I’m in love with Blair and I know you understand what that means.”

Carolyn put her balled up fists on each side of her waist and said, “Oh, give me a break, Jimmy. Guys are different. He won’t care.”

Jim started walking away from Carolyn and didn’t even say goodbye. “Where do you think you’re going, Jimmy? I’ll tell everyone you slept with me anyhow. So, you’re little fag friend will leave anyway.”

“Goodbye, Carolyn,” Jim said sadly as he walked out of the hotel. He couldn’t get to his truck fast enough. He was so stupid for believing that she wouldn’t do this to him. Well, there was one thing Jim was sure of and that was, he might have liked her but he sure didn’t love her. And now, he didn’t feel either for her. 

The drive home was going to be agonizing because he hated when Blair was always right. Oh well, life goes on, thankfully for that.

~~~~~~~~~~

Blair finished cleaning the bedroom and was starting the kitchen when the phone rang. “Hello,” he said.

“I just wanted to warn you that Jimmy will be begging and pleading but its too late. He fucked me instead of you tonight,” Carolyn said, hatefully. 

Blair looked at his watch, saw the time that had passed and smiled. “He wouldn’t go for it, am I right?”

“Yes, he did, you idiot. But then he had a change of heart when he thought about you at home,” Carolyn spat out. 

Blair snickered. “I’ve only seen people get this crazy when they don’t sleep with Jim, so I know he turned you down. Sorry about that. I guess the best guy one,” Blair joked. 

“Fuck you, you little fag.” She slammed the phone down so hard that Blair heard ringing for about five minutes. But he didn’t care. Jim was true to him. That’s all that mattered. Jim did love him. 

At that moment, the front door opened and Jim walked in, looking sheepish. “You were right, babe. She’s a bitch.”

“God, I’m so happy I was right about you,” Blair said as he flew into Jim’s arms. 

“You were really worried about this, Chief?” Jim said, in between kisses. 

“Oh yeah, I was on the verge of tears when I listened to the CD tonight and heard Love Gone to Waste. I almost fell apart.”

“Babe, you’re always going to be my main man. I could love no one besides you, always know this to be true,” Jim said, calmly as he pushed Blair towards the stairs to the bedroom. 

“Cool, I just changed the sheets,” Blair said happily as they walked up the stairs holding hands. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim. So glad that nothing is going to waste tonight,” Blair teased and then drew serious when he saw his naked lover. 

The end

Lyrics to Love Gone To Waste :  
One day we love  
Next day we fight  
You change your mind, girl  
Like day and night

Like Jekyl and Hyde  
You come and you go  
Why you so mean, girl  
I just don't know

You do it all the time  
Keep a frown on your face  
Like a fool left out all night, oh baby  
Love gone to waste  
Gone to waste

Don't make no sense  
The way you do  
Thought all the things, girl ??  
I'd do for you

Why can't you be  
Like you used to?  
Do the same things, girl  
You used to do  
(solo)

I'm gonna leave  
If things don't change  
Can't take no more, girl  
You acting strange

Life's just too short  
Love is hard to find  
Don't be no fool, girl  
Don't waste my time

There's too much at stake  
To walk out in haste  
Has love grown cold?  
Oh, baby  
Love gone to waste  
Gone to waste

Has love gone to waste, baby?  
Has it gone to waste?

Gone to waste

Gone to waste  
Yeah  
There's too much at stake, baby  
Has it gone to waste?

Heeeeyyyyyyyyyyy, hey!  
Gone to waste, yes

Too much at stake, baby!


	2. That Wasn't Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair has gone and done something wrong and now Jim decides to do something almost as dumb. When will they ever learn? 
> 
> Betrayal and angst galore.

That Wasn’t Me  
By Patt

 

Summary: Blair has gone and done something wrong and now Jim decides to do something almost as dumb. When will they ever learn? 

Warnings: Betrayal. Angst.   
Genre: Slash, established couple  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1284

 

Blair walked into the break room and saw Megan Connor getting coffee and was glad to see only her. He shut the door and whispered, “Can I talk to you?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Megan asked, smiling. 

“I did something really stupid and I don’t know what to do about it,” Blair started. 

“What did you do?” 

“I kissed Alan Richards last night while we were undercover. And it wasn’t because we had to. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking of,” Blair explained. 

“Alan Richards from Vice? He’s an asshole, Sandy. I bet everyone knows about this already and you know Jim will too.”

“God, I don’t know what to do about it,” Blair said, pacing and about pulling his hair out as he ran his fingers through his curls. 

“Have you talked to Jim since you came in this morning? Because it would have a lot to do with that. If he’s already heard, he’s already hurt. If you tell him and come up with a reason for it, it might not be as bad,” Megan suggested. 

“He wasn’t at his desk when I came in.” Blair started the pacing again. 

“Sandy, go find Jim and explain yourself. If there is an explanation to give. Is there?”

Blair dropped his head in shame and said, “As I kissed him, I kept thinking that wasn’t me. It wasn’t me doing that. I would never hurt Jim like that. But it was me.”

“Then go and find Jim and apologize and beg his forgiveness, unless you want to be with Alan Richards. If that’s the case, I wash my hands of the entire thing,” Megan said, sarcastically. 

“He’s an ass, you’re right about that. But so am I. I’m so sorry.” Blair was so shamed. 

“Sandy, you don’t have to say sorry to me, go and find Jim.”

Blair didn’t need to be told again. He took off out of the room and asked Brown, “Seen Jim today?”

“Yes, he said he had a headache and was going to get some fresh air on the roof,” Henri said, helpfully. 

“Great, thanks, man.” Blair took off without telling Simon or anyone where he was going. He was on a mission. 

Why had he kissed that man? Because he wanted to see if he still had it. He and Jim had been together for almost three years and sometimes, Blair needed to be reminded that he was still attractive. Really, it was all Jim’s fault. Jim didn’t pay him enough attention and he felt he needed the attention from someone else. Jim didn’t want to be out at the station and Blair was sick of it. Keep telling yourself that, moron. 

When Blair came through the doorway on the roof, he saw Jim standing next to the edge of the building. For a moment, he thought Jim was going to jump and then he realized that was stupid. Jim didn’t even want to be out, let alone jump off a roof because Blair had kissed someone. Blair walked towards Jim and Jim said, “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

“You’re not even going to listen to what I have to say?” Blair pleaded. 

Jim still had his back turned and said, “No, I don’t want to hear excuses or lies. I just want to be alone.”

“Tough, you always push me away, Jim. I want to talk to you,” Blair said, angrily. 

Jim said, “So talk, just don’t expect me to forgive you.”

“I don’t expect anything, Jim, just as I always do. I never know where I stand with you. I know that it’s not your fault that you’re closed off but it bothers me. I’m not blaming you, but it wasn’t just me.”

“So, now you’re telling me that this is my fault?” Jim asked growling, sounding like a wounded animal. 

“Honest to God, when I kissed him, I kept thinking, that wasn’t me. It was someone else. I know that’s lame, but I don’t have any better excuses. I have two things to say to you. One, I’m sorry for all the pain that I’ve caused you and two, I want to be out. I want our friends to know about us. I want your dad to know about us. I want everyone to know. I’m not a dirty little secret and you shouldn’t have been hurt either. I don’t blame you for not forgiving me, but the least you could do is think about it for a day. What do you say to that?” Blair asked. 

“So, let me get this right. You not only kissed a man that wasn’t me, but you don’t have an excuse for it and it’s my fault?” Jim asked, sounding pained. 

“Jim, let me see your face?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t want to look at you. I might forgive you if I look into those beautiful eyes. I’m lost when I go there. I can’t do this, Blair. I’m sorry. It’s over.”

Blair walked around and stood in front of the broken man. “I’m so sorry, Jim. I honestly don’t know what I was doing. But, I do know what I’m doing now and that’s apologizing to keep my place in your life. Yes, I thought it was awful, not being out, but I don’t want to be alone either.” Blair was filled with pain seeing the pain filled eyes of his lover. 

“Tough shit, Blair. Tough shit.” Jim yelled. 

“Jim, do you want to know what I thought when I came up here?” Blair asked. 

“I haven’t a clue.”

“I thought you were mighty close to the edge and worried you were going to jump and then I almost laughed because I realized that you didn’t love me like that. That’s what is wrong with us, Jim. Neither of us know what we mean to the other one,” Blair said. 

“I was thinking about jumping. I guess you know nothing about me. I didn’t have the nerve, but I was thinking about it,” Jim confessed. 

Blair put his arms around Jim’s waist and hugged him tight. “You do love me.”

Jim pushed Blair away from him and asked, “What do you mean, you do love me? I’ve told you many times.”

“But you won’t come out for me,” Blair almost whispered. 

“Why is that so fucking important to you?” Jim wondered. 

“I want everyone to know that I belong to you and that if anyone ever thinks about putting their lips on mine, you’ll kick their ass and I would do the same.”

“What about the kiss, Blair?” Jim had to know. 

“I wouldn’t need to kiss anyone, if I knew you loved me with all your heart. I need to be shown sometimes. I’m a little needy, I’ve been told,” Blair admitted. 

“Do you promise that you’ll never do this again?” 

“I promise. Do you promise that we’ll be out?” Blair asked, hopefully. 

“I promise. I do love you, Chief. More than you’ll ever know. I was thinking about jumping when you came through the door. So, you saved my life,” Jim confessed. 

“Jim, I’m not worthy of you losing your life. No one is that worthy. Understood? We might have to see someone about this. We might need help,” Blair suggested. 

“Okay. Let’s get downstairs before they send out a search party,” Jim said. 

Blair knew that he wasn’t happy yet, but Blair was going to make him happy every day of his life from here on in. 

The end

 

Lyrics for:   
That Wasn’t Me  
By The Robert Cray Band

Could I have done something wrong?  
Someone broke your heart  
I feel sorry for you  
If it's the last thing that I do  
I'll have to talk to that man  
Yes I will

The pain  
I see you suffering  
And the shame  
The news is all over town  
Why he left  
Is a mystery  
Cause I wouldn't have done that  
If that was me

That wasn't me  
That was someone else  
That wasn't me  
No, no, that wasn't me  
No it wasn't  
At all

Could I have done something wrong?

Maybe I did  
Maybe I didn't  
You know when you went out on me the other night  
Didn't come home to about five o'clock in the morning, I said to myself:  
"I'm gonna get even with you."  
So I went out, too  
And even though you said nothin' went--went on, nothin' happened  
I refused to believe it, I just, uh  
I'll have to talk to that man  
Yes I will

That wasn't me  
That was someone else  
Sure wasn't me  
I wanna defend myself  
That wasn't me  
No, it wasn't  
At all

Could I have done something wrong?

That wasn't me  
Hey, that was someone else  
Sure wasn't me  
I wanna defend myself  
That wasn't me  
No, it wasn't  
At all

Could I have done something wrong?


	3. All the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is glad that he decided to go all the way with Blair and that includes coming out. Sequel of sorts to That Wasn’t Me. (2)
> 
> Warnings: Language and sappy.   
> Rating: Teen  
> Word Count:   
> Genre:   
> Notes: I need someone to tell me if they like this or not. I’m going to post some of them soon and you can let me know what you think.

All the Way  
By Patt

Summary: Jim is glad that he decided to go all the way with Blair and that includes coming out. Sequel of sorts to That Wasn’t Me. (2)

Warnings: Language and sappy.   
Rating: Teen  
Word Count:   
Genre:   
Notes: I need someone to tell me if they like this or not. I’m going to post some of them soon and you can let me know what you think. 

 

Megan Connor came walking out of the bathroom and was grabbed by Jim Ellison. He pulled her into a storage closet and shut the door, once they were both inside. 

“Detective Ellison, people are going to talk,” Connor said, laughing at the look of horror on Jim’s face. 

“I need you to do me a favor, but you can’t say a word to Blair. It’s our anniversary tonight and I know he thinks I forgot. I wondered if you could order him roses and carnations and lilies.” 

“Anything else? Do you want them delivered here or at the house?” Megan asked. 

“Both. I want some delivered here, but tonight I want some at home. Here is what I want the cards to say and I swear if you tease me, I’m going to kick your Aussie ass.”

She laughed and said, “Anything else?”

“Candy, both here and at home. Anything else you can think of. Here’s my credit card,” Jim said, handing her his card and just like that, he left her standing alone in the broom closet, feeling quite stupid. What if someone saw her come out of there? 

Jim and Blair were out on calls all day long, so Megan had plenty of time for calling in flowers and other things. On the first order of flowers, Megan had them put; 

_Blair,_

_I want to be your 24-7 man._

_Love, Jim_

On the second order that went out, she put;

_Blair,_

_I got caught in the storm of a love so strong  
And I never want out_

_Love,  
Jim_

Those went to the office, at home he was getting two deliveries also. The first one said;

_Blair,_

_I got more than my feet wet_

_I'm way up over my head_

_And I'm diggin it_

_But I never would have learned_

_If I hadn't gone all the way._

_Love, Jim_

And on the last delivery she had them put; 

_Happy Anniversary to my best friend and lover. I shall love you always._

_Jim_

~~~~~~~~~~

When Jim and Blair got back to the bullpen they hadn’t been there but ten minutes when a delivery guy showed up and asked Rafe, “Detective Sandburg?”

Rafe pointed Blair out and Blair had such a smile on his face when he looked at Jim. He realized that Jim hadn’t forgotten their anniversary at all. 

Blair took the flowers from the delivery man and paid him five bucks, because that’s all he had in his pocket. Blair was so impressed, there were carnations, roses and lilies in this arrangement and it made Blair’s heart feel good. He smiled over at Jim and said, “You remembered.”

“Read the card, silly,” Jim reminded. 

Blair read the card and smiled and said, “I wonder who Julio is?”

Jim glared at him and said, “Very funny.”

Henri walked by and said, “Wow, who sent you flowers?”

“Someone named, Julio,” Blair answered. 

“Very funny, they’re from me, now move on,” Jim said, growling. 

“God, he’s a touchy bastard,” Brown said as he walked away from the desk. 

“If anyone else asks you tell them who they are from,” Jim ordered. 

“Yes, sir.” Blair said, smiling. 

“I’m going to sir you later,” Jim teased. 

“Let’s go home and celebrate,” Blair suggested. 

“You got it, Chief.” 

The end

Lyrics to All The Way :  
Robert Cray Band  
(Intro)

Threw out a rope  
Somebody pulled me in  
You know I've never learned to swim  
I'm trying to tread in an unknown territory  
Don't know to find my next of kin ???

Cause I'm diggin it  
I got more than my feet wet  
I'm way up over my head  
And I'm diggin it  
But I never would have learned  
If I hadn't gone all the way

Someone said that love would make a fool of me  
I'd seen what happened to my friends  
But they only told one side of the story  
Trying to make me believe that it's just pretend

But I'm diggin it  
So glad that I didn't listen  
To a single word that they said  
And I'm diggin it  
But I never would have learned  
If I hadn't gone all the way

(Bridge)

People will always try to warn ya'  
And make you think about it twice  
You're better off trusting yourself  
Just take your own advice  
Heeeeyyyy!

I forgot my coat  
And it began to rain  
I never planned to be out long  
And then you're love came pouring down upon me  
I got caught in the storm of a love so strong

And I'm diggin it  
I got more than my feet wet  
And I'm way up over my head  
And I'm diggin it  
So glad I never listened to a single word that they said  
And I'm diggin it, diggin it, diggin it, baby  
I got more than my feet wet  
I'm way up over my head  
And I'm diggin it, baby, baby, baby  
But I never would have learned  
If I hadn't gone all the way

If I hadn't gone all the way  
No, no

If I hadn't gone all the way  
I wouldn't know what I know today, no, no  
If I hadn't gone all the way  
I just wouldn't have the love I have today, baby, baby, baby  
I've found a love  
Cause I went all the way


	4. There's Nothing Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is listening to Robert Cray Band again. It’s making Blair, nuts.
> 
> The summary is almost longer than the story. Sorry.

There’s Nothing Wrong  
By Patt

Summary: Jim is listening to Robert Cray Band again. It’s making Blair, nuts.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Song Lyric story  
Word Count: 183

 

“Jim, why are you listening to that sad song?” Blair asked. 

“Because it was the next song on the CD?” Jim answered, snickering. 

"Well, fast forward to the next one. I hate that song,” Blair complained. 

“This could have been us, Blair.”

“I know. Don’t you think I know? But, I sure don’t need to be reminded non-stop from you listening to their music.”

“How much do you love me, Blair?”

Blair held his arms wide apart and said, “This much.”

“I’m serious,” Jim said. 

“So am I. I love you more than you’ll ever know. I almost lost you and I don’t want to even think about that again,” Blair explained. 

Jim kissed Blair and said, “That’s more like it.”

“How much do you love me?” Blair asked. 

Jim held his hands apart and said, “This much.”

“I’ll show you this much,” Blair said as he took after Jim, following him up the stairs. 

That song had one thing right, and it was there’s nothing wrong. At least that can’t be fixed with love, laughter and good old fashioned sex. 

The end

 

 

 

I think a change will do me better  
There's nothing wrong  
We finally agree

I gave you my heart  
Got nothing in return  
You tore it apart, yeah  
Cause you want to be free

So I'm gonna wait till tomorrow  
See the morning light  
Forget about our problems  
Forget about last night  
And I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait  
Till love comes round again

I'm gonna go on  
I've just got to forget her  
There's nothing wrong  
That's how it's got to be

You never gave your heart, baby  
Took a while to learn  
I need a brand-new start  
So I can be me

And I'm gonna wait till tomorrow  
And see the morning light  
Forget about our problems  
Forget about last night  
And I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait  
Till love comes round again

(Funky guitar solo)

Oh, I'm gonna wait till tomorrow  
And see the morning light  
Forget about our problems  
Forget about last night  
And I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait  
Till love comes round again

I've got to move on  
I know a change will do me better  
There's nothing wrong  
We finally agree

I gave you my heart, baby  
Got nothing in return  
You tore it all apart  
Cause you want to be free

And I'm gonna wait till tomorrow  
And see the morning light  
Forget about our problems  
Forget about last night  
And I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait  
Till love comes round again

And I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait  
Till love comes round again

And I'm gonna wait, and wait  
Till love comes round again

Mmmmmmm

I'm gonna wait  
For love to come back  
Someday, baby  
Someday  
There's nothing wrong, no, no  
Nothing wrong, baby


	5. 24-7 Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is singing to Blair. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Song fic  
> Word Count: 395  
> Rating: Teen  
> Genre: Slash  
> Notes: I've decided that I would write the stories like this, instead of just like it was them in the song. I like it better this way, anyway. :)

24-7 Man  
By Patt

Summary: Jim is singing to Blair.   
Warnings: Song fic  
Word Count: 395  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Notes: I've decided that I would write the stories like this, instead of just like it was them in the song. I like it better this way, anyway. :) 

 

“Would you like to dance, Blair?” 

“As a matter of fact, I would love to dance, thank you,” Blair answered. 

Jim walked over and put the CD in and Blair groaned. “Jim, we have tons of CD’s why do you always choose that one?”

“Oh hush, come here, so I can be your 24-7 man,” Jim said as he pulled Blair into his arms and began to dance. Then he started to sing along with the song. 

Blair had a hard time concentrating on the dance, with Jim calling him a girl. “Stop calling me girl, or I’m going upstairs alone.”

Jim laughed deep and sexy and continued singing. 

Blair was getting into it and Jim dipped him and kissed his neck, it was almost Blair’s undoing until Jim called him girl again. 

“All right, I’ve had it. I’m not a girl. Neither are you and I don’t want to hear this song again, if you can’t at least change the words to guy,” Blair explained. 

Jim started singing again as he danced Blair around the room except that this time, he changed everything from girl to guy and anything that had to do with girls was changed to a guy thing. 

“Am I pressing hard on your mind, baby?” Blair asked. 

Jim said, “I’ll show you pressing.” 

Two people could never dance any closer then Jim and Blair were. Jim was indeed pressing him. 

The longer they danced and the more Jim sang to him, the harder Blair became. Jim was a sexy devil. Blair figured he would tell him as much. 

“Jim, you are one sexy devil,” Blair said, huskily. 

“You’re hot for me aren’t you?”

“Duh,” Blair said. 

“You sweet talker you, would you like to go upstairs with me and I could press some other things?”

“You lead the way, I’m ready, man,” Blair said. 

Jim grabbed Blair’s hand and practically pulled it out of the socket getting him up the stairs. Blair had to snicker about that. 

“What’s funny about this?”

“You just about broke my arm getting me up here. Someone wants to be my 24-7 man, as much as he can,” Blair teased. 

“Do you love being manhandled, Blair?”

“I love everything you do, Jim. Manhandle me, baby.”

“I love you, girl. Oops, I mean, guy.”

“I’ll show you, girl,” Blair growled. 

“I was hoping you would.”

The end

 

24-7 Man  
By Robert Cray Band

Who in this party's off the hook?  
I had take a closer look  
What it be possible, honey  
To have a little talk with you?  
Oh, baby

I'll be your shelter when your homeless  
Be your light in the dark  
This ain't no line, honey  
If that's what's going through your mind  
Ah, baby

I just what to be your 24-7 man, now  
(24-7, 24-7, 24-7 man)  
Just as strong as I can  
I just what to be, I want to be  
Your 24-7 man, girl  
Ain't no shame in my game, girl

Some men may cheat, some men may lie  
Without ever battin an eye  
But I'm not that kind of guy, honey  
You're pressin heavy on my mind, oh baby

You need some lovin come to me  
You need some company come to me  
You need some squeezin come to me  
You need a little kissin come to me

I just what to be your 24-7 man, girl  
(24-7, 24-7, 24-7 man)  
Just as long as I can  
I just what to be, I want to be  
Your 24-7 man, girl  
Ain't no shame in my game, girl

You need a little money come to me  
You need a little honey come to me  
You positively look delicious, baby  
You're really rockin up my mind, ah baby ?

I want to rock with you, baby  
I want to roll with you, honey  
I want to squeeze you, baby  
Till you drop all of my money

24-7, hey now girl  
24-7, hey now  
I want to rock with you, babe  
All night long, yeah  
I want to squeeze you, baby  
All night long, yeah  
I want to run my fingers all up and down you, yeah  
Hey now, yeah  
Hey  
24-7 man, yeah  
24-7  
Hey now, babe  
24-7  
Hey now, hey now


	6. Pardon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim needs a Pardon. A Pardon from Love.

Pardon  
By Patt

Word Count: 732  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: Song Fic  
Summary: Jim needs a Pardon. A Pardon from Love. 

 

Megan Connor asked, “What are you doing, Sandy?”

“I’m trying to think up some funny way to get Jim to listen to a song tonight so I can make fun of it.”

“Why would you make fun of a song he loves?” 

“Because it’s lame. That’s why.” 

“What’s the song, Sandy?” 

“Pardon from Love by the Robert Cray Band.” 

“Oh, I love that song, Sandy, how could you make fun of it?”

“Oh my God, he’s turned you into a junky hasn’t he?”

“Don’t you remember he got me the CD for my last Christmas present? I love them,” Megan reminded him. 

“You are twisted, just like he is. Have you ever listened to the words? The guy wants a pardon from love. What’s wrong with that picture?” Blair asked, really wanting to know. 

“It’s just a song, Sandy. Besides no one sings as well as he does, so it doesn’t matter if he sang the phone book, I would love it.”

“Oh my God, you should just move in with Jim and live your life out with him. You’re made for each other,” Blair said, very dramatically. 

“Oh Sandy, you don’t mean that, because if you did, I would take you up on it. He’s a very sexy man,” Megan said, biting the inside of her cheek so she didn’t laugh. 

“What do you mean, he’s very sexy? Why are you noticing my man?” Blair asked. 

“You’re the one that said we belonged together. Did you already forget?”

“I was joking, I don’t share him at all,” Blair said, growling. 

Jim walked in and sat down and said, “What’s up?”

“Nothing, Jimbo, what’s up with you?” Megan asked. 

“Why don’t you just throw yourself at him, Megan?” 

Jim looked very confused and asked, “Does someone want to fill me in on what I missed?”

“Megan Connor thinks she’s your soulmate because she loves Robert Cray Band, also.”

“They’re great, aren’t they?” Jim asked. 

“I love that CD that you gave me. It’s just the best,” Megan said sweetly. 

“Oh give me a fucking break. We’re talking about asking for a pardon from love, Jim. What’s romantic about that?” Blair asked. 

“He’s romantic. He’s got the best voice. He could sing the telephone book and I would listen, don’t you feel that way, Megan?”

“Oh My God! You two are both insane. I totally give up on both of you. I do need a pardon from love. One for my lover and one for my best mate. You both deserve each other.”

Jim looked at Megan and they both started laughing very hard. 

“What? What are you laughing at?” Blair wondered. 

“You.” Jim was still laughing. 

“Why me?” Blair asked. 

“You’re the one that hates the damn CD and yet you bring it up almost every damn day. We’re all getting really tired of you complaining about it. So, Megan and I decided to get even with you.”

“Jim, are you saying that you wouldn’t just listen to him sing a phone book?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, I would listen, but I wouldn’t tell you about it,” Jim said, laughing his ass off. 

“You’re pissing me off, man,” Blair warned. 

“Sandy, you’re letting Jimbo get to you. The more he gets to you, the funnier it is to him. Just keep that in mind,” Megan explained. 

“I grant you a pardon from love, you ass,” Blair said and walked into the men’s restroom. 

“Oh, oh. Someone’s pissed off,” Megan said. 

“I was just teasing,” Jim said as he got up and headed for the restroom. He pushed the door open and didn’t see his love. Then he heard Blair whacking off in the stall. 

“Blair, what are you doing? We’re at work.”

“Oh, it’s just love gone to waste. Not to worry,” Blair said. 

“Very funny, now get out here,” Jim ordered. 

“You going to keep making fun of me?” Blair wondered. 

“If you continue to make fun of my songs, yes,” Jim replied. 

“Okay, it’s a draw. We’re fated to tease each other forever, or until you stop listening to that damned CD.”

“I love you, Chief and I would never want a pardon from that,” Jim said, as he moved in for a deep kiss. 

“Hey, we’re at work here,” Blair said. 

“Yes, we are. Would you like to go home?” Jim asked. 

“Lead and I’ll follow, man,” Blair said. 

The end 

 

 

 

 

I hear him when he weeps and moans  
I've even seen him shed tears  
For after taking those wedding vows  
That didn't last many years  
I've seen him walk the streets alone  
In the wind and rain cold and weak  
Help the poor man save his heart  
Take him in, make him neat  
And grant him a pardon  
Grant him a pardon from love

The people talk when he passes by  
And they don't seem to care  
The pain he hides down in his soul  
That they don't want to share  
If he could turn this world around  
He could be like you and me  
Help him break these chains of love  
Help the man go free

And grant him a pardon  
Grant him a pardon  
Grant him a pardon from love

(guitar solo)

And grant him a pardon  
Grant him a pardon from love

He's guilty of nothing that I can think of, oh no  
So let's not convict him  
He just happens to be a prisoner of love

So if you're out on that lonely street  
And by chance pass him by  
Don't rush to judgement or put him down  
Cause you could be that guy  
Someone could take your heart to school one day  
And that would surely change your plans  
And all the things you think you know  
Now you understand

And grant him a pardon  
Grant him a pardon  
Grant him a pardon from love

All you got to do is  
Grant him a pardon  
Grant him a pardon  
Grant him a pardon from love

Grant him a pardon, baby  
Grant him a pardon from love

Just grant him a pardon  
From love

Won't ya


End file.
